The present invention relates to a waste water treating apparatus which circulates a mixed liquor by means of a pump while supplying an oxygen containing gas into the waste water. More specifically, the present invention relates to a waste water treating apparatus adapted for automatically adjusting an oxygen containing gas being supplied into the waste water as a function of an organic loading contained in the waste water.